


For the greater good - Run !

by Kit_Kat_27



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Injured Higgins, Worried Magnum, a very late entry to whumptober (catching up with ones i missed), mentions blood, possible miggy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat_27/pseuds/Kit_Kat_27
Summary: A fic based (closely) off the events of the events of 3x01, with a few plot twists along the way
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	For the greater good - Run !

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to Lil-tasha for helping me out with some tweaks !
> 
> I immensely loved the frist ep of season three very much but had wished a few things happened a little differently so my my fingers did some magic and wa-la !
> 
> side note - still learning on how to write fight scenes so this has a shorter fight than i had wanted :)

He had a handful of clients that had used him and Higgins to get numerous ways on revenge or steal something that they had “lost.” He had never had someone, even when working by himself, that had created so many wild goose chases while treating them as good friends as Mr & Mrs Francis had done. 

It had been quite a quiet week, no cases coming up or anybody trying to kill either of them. It didn’t mean countless days on the ski surf though. Higgins had put him to work, getting him to research and implement the newest security systems as she started to dig away at the mountain of paperwork. 

He had tried to sneak out to la Mariana a few times, but as his ‘boss’ she had decided that she was going to add a new code to the Ferrari that let off a shriek. The said shriek was close to unsuitable for the humans but not for the hell hounds who guided him back to the main house, resulting in him asking Higgins for the password. 

He was thankful for having the week off, not for letting him rest, but letting Higgins to enjoy herself and to take care of herself. They’d watched movies in the evenings, both sleeping normally not crashing in the study, it had felt like it had been a Magnum and Higgins bonding week. 

When the week had finally come to a close, Higgins had loosened up and had suggested they meet the boys, including Katsumoto, for a drink, a gleeful smile on her face as they drove with the wind blowing through their hair. 

Sadly, the week had come to a close when she had come through into his kitchen area (he swore there was a little pep in her step), announcing she had bagged them a job that would pay well enough to help her run the estate.

It seemed like every other missing person job, the person had been last seen in Hawaii and the relatives wanted them two to track them down. With their luck, they often got shot at and got into fistfights, but it was normally by other criminals wanting to stop them. 

It had only happened to him once when he was solo when the clients had deceived them. 

It had stung like a bitch, but even now as Higgins’ face converted into confusion, as the betrayal became evident both them jumping as the bullet made contact with skin, the confusion and distraught as the man they had been looking for all-day were executed right in front of them.

Blinking, a gun was staring at him and Higgy, thoughts came rushing through his head on ways to prevent him from crashing over the rainbow bridge, as the two people they thought were helpless had ripped the control from them. 

"You guys.” Clearly not the best way to start as everyone rolled their eyes. "Don’t really have to shoot us you know. Both of us already have been shot by other criminals so they have done their jobs for us."

Higgins, making eye contact, had clearly caught onto his route, jumping in as he fought for words " Plus if you get caught, the charge will be less if we're alive as we can testify for you and the police tend to be nicer when his friends are ali.." 

Shooting her arm out and grabbing Bruce’s bicep, Higgins turned herself behind him, forcing her other arm around his throat, and putting the most amount of pressure she could. Her legs strained to pull him down to her height, losing stability on the kitchen tiles. 

Despite his hands being a lot bigger than hers, they were struggling to peel her arm off. Leaving angry red marks on her forearm, he reached behind her head, grabbing her hair, and pulled her forwards, flipping the two of them over. 

She righted immediately, desperately reaching for Magnum’s gun that he was forced to drop. She hadn’t brought her gun, the couple seeming friendly and welcoming, and didn't think it was necessary, leaving it in the Ferrari’s safe (she had learned from the Jin situation).

Her feet were suddenly swept from underneath her, as he turned the both of them over the table, chucking them through the glass door behind them, time slowing down as the glass shattered around them like a halo. She bit her tongue, as the air was knocked from her chest with the impact of the fall, the quickness of the fight adding to her breathlessness.

Shifting her weight, she scrambled to position herself on top of him, swinging her fist, connecting with his nose resulting in a satisfying crack. She tried to release her other hand that he’d grabbed a hold of, trying to get her hands around his stocky throat. His fingers were grasping her wrist firmly, grinning as it turned white.

She turned her focus away from his cocky grin for a second, and the next thing he’d gotten the two of them to their feet. His hand didn’t let go of her wrist, using it to pin her in place to swing his own fist at her abdomen repeatedly. 

Jerking her knee, she aimed for his crotch repeatedly, each jab equalling a groan. His swings slowed, his hand holding his own abdomen.

_“Clearly_ _not the big man that he portrayed himself to be, he was definitely Helen’s shadow,’_ ’ she thought. 

The force of the sudden stop threw her backwards to the floor, causing her to land hard on the broken glass. Scrambling to her feet, she winced as shards of glass pierced her hands. She made a beeline for the jungle, praying that Magnum had gotten the gun off Helen and was making the same plan as her, and not trying to carry out a scene that would be fit for the White Knight books. 

Running through the yard, she forced herself not to look back as she heard even more glass breaking behind her, praying that none of it was going to be heading her way. The foliage was incredibly dense behind the house, leaves causing resistance as she fought her way through, branches whipping her arms and face showing the jungles feelings about her penetrating its outer core. 

Flashes of the movement were happening parallel to her as she ran, the movements too fast to determine who it was. The dark colour shirt was adorned by them, but frustratingly Bruce and Magnum had somehow matched by wearing the same colour scheme,

_'she was pleased this morning when she had seen he was wearing her favourite shirt of his she enjoyed when he wore plain shirts, he looked rather dashing (darn, she didn’t mean to think like that)'_

* * *

Not wanting to argue again with someone who had a gun in their hand, he kicked himself out the closet door, making the fastest beeline he could towards the jungle in front of him. His feet kept him moving hopefully wanting to catch up with Higgins in the jungle, carrying him over the leaf ridden floor behind the thick vines dodging the constant on a slaw of bullets many missing, lodging in surrounding trees.

* * *

Explosion. 

There was an explosion of pain. 

A bullet had made its way into her body. 

There was a hole in her body. 

Blood was escaping out of her body. 

Her hands immediately flew to her stomach, trying to stop the gushing of blood currently escaping her.

The driving force of the bullet threw her body forwards, her feet stumbling unable to cope with the sudden force. Leaves crunching under her chaser’s feet, the fire of bullets were still oncoming. Adrenaline forcing her to carry her forwards, her eyes scanning the oncoming flora to get her somewhere to lay low. 

Her feet stumbling till she dove herself behind a thick trunk adorned with vines, providing her back with a resting place. She would just rest here for just a second, she ..she just needed to rest for for a coup..uple of secon…

* * *

Sweat beads were gathering on his head, he was regretting his choice of dark clothing though the occasional glances from Higgins made it worth it. _He’d seen her eyes travel him and down him when she was supposed to be researching on their ‘client’._

The onset of gunshots on his left seemed to pause for a few minutes, he was hoping that they had given up on the both of them for now. He scanned to see Higgins waiting for him so that they could get out of the jungle. 

An agonised grunt followed the silence. 

The figure stumbled and clutched their side, continuing to run. 

The figure.

The figure was Higgins!

Turning he saw that Helen had given up her chase of him, changing to now follow his defenceless partner. For all the jungle was a hive of activity, it was suddenly silent seemingly trying to guide him to wherever Higgy had hidden.

Each clump of vines was bloody the same, laughing at him as he dove around each one to find it was emp…

“magnum.”

“Magnum.”

The voice was weak and filled with pain, _Higgins never liked to show she was in pain,_ he had to find her.

“Higgy keep speaking to me, you can do it gal.”

“Magnum.”

“Keep doing it girl, you’re doing great I'm getting close to you.”

He never enjoyed searching in the jungle, it was full of lures and traps, lumps of vines and plants looking like his Higgy. A blood trail appeared beneath his feet, the drops getting worryingly bigger in volume. This blood should still be inside her. How had he not seen the covers of Helen and Bruce? It should have been easy, she shouldn't be bleeding now. 

Trying. 

He was trying. Where was she?

He nearly stumbled over the foot that was sticking out of the thick chunk of vines. It was the typical Higgins footwear, her usual block heel boots ( _he always wondered how women could run in them like they were running in traine.. sneakers)_

The sight that was before him brought him back to the time was on the atoll, he was close to losing her but now he wasn't sure what was going to happen. 

She grasped his hand, the usually determined eyes now pleading, “Magnum, you need... Need to get the..m, don't let them hu..rt anybody else”

He ripped open his shirt, scrunching it up into a ball, “I’m not leaving you, there’s no way in hell that's happening. Someone’s bound to have heard the shots. That’s Katsumoto's problem, we need to get you out of here, no ifs or butts.”

Knowing she was going to murder him when she had enough strength later, he scooped her up, cradling her to his chest, clinging to her as his life depended on it. Breaking into a fast jog, he rushed back in the direction of the Ferrari, her arm wrapped tightly around his neck with her eyes staring fear at the oncoming flow of blood from her stomach.

* * *

Doors burst open, a lifeless woman cradled in the arms of a worried and very distressed, topless man, begging for help standing in the doorway. Holding her to him, his dark eyes fixated on her.

An array of chaos exploded, a stretcher being shoved in front of the man, nurses trying to encourage him to put the woman down, his grip unrelenting on her limp body. Nurses held each of his arms as they ran the woman down to surgery

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this one!
> 
> I had to split this in half otherwise it would be way too long, so I'm going making you guys wait for the second half (mwahaha)
> 
> Let me know what you think, I'm very up for improving (still new to this fic writing scene)


End file.
